


What Goes Up Might Go Down (with Tom's help)

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Harry is thirsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Harry isn't sure what will kill him first: having a hard on while riding a roller coaster, or the sheer attractiveness of the man sitting next to him.





	What Goes Up Might Go Down (with Tom's help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitternGlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/gifts).



> This is a gift for the FANTASTIC GlitternGlow. She is one of our pinch hitters who swept in and took up the gauntlet when someone had to step down from the exchange. All! the! thanks! to Glow! Hope you enjoy your gift, and thank you again for your hard work!
> 
> Thanks also to KristinaBird for the wonderful beta, and keyflight790 for coming up w the title!!!

“There is no way in hell I’m waiting through that line just to ride in a car with the two of you when I could take the singles line and get on the very next one.”

Hermione appeared offended and Ron caught off guard by the adamancy with which Harry had spoken.

“We came to the theme park to spend a day  _ together _ !”

“ _ I _ came to the theme park to have  _ fun _ . The idea was to have it with you, but that’s clearly not possible. Y’all have your fun together—for thirty seconds after waiting in a two hour line—and I will have my fun for thirty seconds after waiting for two minutes.”

Before Hermione could argue further, Harry ducked into the crowd. He felt a twinge if guilt as he glanced back to see Ron forlornly eating his hotdog as Hermione’s shoulders slumped, but goddammit, neither of them were going to have any fun either if Harry was stuck with them for four hours. His frustration would bleed out into everybody around them and they’d all be miserable. This was a much better idea.

Harry kept up a light jog all the way through the singles’ line, gleefully passing the glaring faces in the main ride line. This was the biggest roller coaster in the park, so even the singles’ line wasn’t particularly short—two minutes had been an exaggeration. It was loads better than the main line, though.

Pulling out his phone, Harry turned the brightness up all the way and stopped over it to cast what little shadow he could so that the screen was clearer as he scrolled through Tumblr. Foot by foot the line moved forward. After about twenty minutes Harry was right up at the gate and put his phone bag into his rucksack. The next open spot would be his.

“All right, single, right over here! Stand on that dot!” Harry silently obliged, not wanting to further frustrate the already snappy employee. After all, who wouldn’t be at the end of their wire under these conditions. Harry would probably be ready to murder someone were he in their place.

He didn’t really notice who was next to him until the we’re getting into the seats of the ride. Each car had three rows of two seats. A group of five had come from the main line, that Harry had offhandedly noticed. The man in the seat to his right didn’t catch Harry’s attention immediately, though.

The belt on the seat had an unusual sort of fastener, and Harry couldn’t for the life of him get it to click. A hand reached over and covered his, startling him into glancing over at his co-rider.

Once he’d begun to look, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop. With perfect dark hair, swept to one side; gorgeously sculpted facial features; clear, pale skin; warm brown eyes; the man looked like someone straight from Harry’s wet dreams.

“Here,” he murmured, voice like honey. “You have to lift this part first. Awful tricky.” His accent hilariously contrasted his appearance. It was spoken in the poorest parts of London, but the man was impeccably dressed and looked like he could be on a weekend excursion from Surrey, same as Harry.

“Oh. I—uh, thank you,” Harry said, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks and up his ears. The man smiled at him, and Harry felt himself begin to melt into a pile of goo. At just that moment an employee appeared at Harry’s arm and checked that his seat was tight enough before moving on, and a moment later someone appeared on the man’s side to do the same. Once they were gone, Harry cleared his throat and the man glanced over.

“I’m Harry,” he said, for lack of something more clever.

“Hello Harry,” the man said. Oh god, Harry’s name on that tongue—

“I’m Tom.”  _ Tom _ . Short, concise. Perfect for screaming—no. No, no, Harry was on a fucking roller coaster, strapped into a seat that had hard plastic coming up between his legs—he was  _ not _ going to think like that and he was  _ certainly not _ going to get hard, because the moment the roller coaster began to move, Harry would regret having ever been born.

“Is this your first time riding?” Goddammit, now all Harry could see was Tom sitting right there in that seat with Harry riding him. Which he shouldn’t have found that hot, but fuck, that was hot.

“No! I’ve ridden before—“ Harry’s mind screeched to a halt.  _ Not that kind of riding! _ “Not this coaster, but a bunch of the ones in the park.” Tom nodded and smiled politely as Harry congratulated himself for that smooth save.

“Uh, what about you?” he asked as an afterthought. Tom smiled broadly.

“Oh, I’m not terribly into riding, but I’ve done it occasionally.” Tom’s friends behind them snickered, but Harry barely registered it. He was staring at Tom wide-eyed, not daring to think of how pink his face must be right now, and having trouble remembering why having a raging hard-on was negative.

Just then, of course, the roller coaster jerked into motion. Harry let out a choked cry as he was then very clearly reminded why a raging hard-on right now was  _ very bad _ . His eyes watered and he ripped them from Tom’s lovely face to stare blankly at the seat in front of him, trying to keep from reacting more visibly to the pain.

“Don’t be worried, the ride isn’t too bad,” Tom said, startling Harry. Suddenly, there was a hand on his. Harry glanced down at it, gobsmacked. Tom wove their fingers together and squeezed gently. “Closing your eyes can help.”

Oh god. Tom thought he was scared and was trying to calm him. That was the hottest fucking thing. Harry didn’t know healthy emotional support was his kink until this very moment, but fucking hell, he sure knew now.

“Okay,” he squeaked, the roller coaster jolting forward again just as he tried to speak. He closed his eyes tightly and relished the way Tom squeezed his hand again. Harry was torn between focusing on the pain to force his erection to flag, and focusing on the exquisite feeling of Tom’s hand in his—which was, tragically, making him harder with every passing second.

Harry was  _ fucked _ .

The ride was the longest thirty seconds of Harry’s life, but also some of the best. His heart pounded and his head swam as the weightlessness of rushing through the air and the warmth flowing through him from Tom’s grip meshed together to catapult him into a new level of euphoria. Adrenaline  _ and _ emotional fulfillment. The pain faded into an afterthought, and Harry thought he might have ascended to a higher level of being.

Then, of course, what went up had to come down.

The seats clicked open and riders began to stand up and exit as the gates opened to allow the new riders to be seated. Tom untangled his fingers from Harry’s and his hand slipped away, leaving Harry feeling bereft. A moment later, the adrenaline began to fade and the pain of his abused dick took its place.

“Oh my god,” Harry wheezed, trying to stand up and stumbling into the seat in front of him instead. A warm hand gasped his shoulder, pulling him back up.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Tom asked, Harry glanced over, horrified, and tried to step back. The shift in position brought new pain though, and Harry’s eyes snapped shut as he involuntarily reached toward his crotch to try and stop the pain.

He aborted the movement before he’d actually rubbed his dick in public, thank god, but Tom’s gaze followed his movement, and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see realization flit across Tom’s face. Mortified, Harry finally managed to drag himself onto the exit platform and sag against the wall of cubbies.

There were enough people shoving around that no one really seemed to notice Harry’s predicament, fortunately. Except Tom, who appeared at Harry’s elbow moments later. He leaned in far too close, his lips centimeters from Harry’s ear.

“I could take care of that for you,” he murmured. Harry froze. His mind blanked. Tom had  _ not _ just  _ said _ that.

“I’d be very gentle. It hurts a great bit, doesn’t it?” Since Harry didn’t seem to be stopping him, Tom pressed himself up against Harry’s back. The platform was beginning to clear.

“I can see it, can’t you? You sitting all nice and relaxed on the edge of the loo as I wrap my lips around your cock and kiss it better.” Harry breathed in a strangled gasp, nodding frantically.

“Oh good, you can see it too?” Harry nodded. “There’s a bathroom just out the exit, if I’m not mistaken. Think you can walk that far?” Harry actually thought he’d die where he was standing, but he nodded anyway. He really, really hoped he could make it down to that bathroom.

Tom suddenly wasn’t behind Harry anymore. He blinked, and Tom was before him, extending his hand to Harry with a charming smile. Harry reached out slowly and grasped it. Tom slowed his gait to match Harry’s pained wobble as they made their way excruciatingly slowly down the long ramp; but Harry’s couldn’t focus on much of anything but Tom’s hand in his.

He liked it there a lot, Harry decided. He might just have to keep Tom.


End file.
